The present invention relates to an improved steel cable lock structure including a steel cable, a lock body fixed at one end of the steel cable and a fitting ring formed at the other end thereof. A subsidiary steel cable is movably fitted on the steel cable and a lock pin member is disposed at a free end of the subsidiary steel cable. By means of the structure, it is unnecessary to wind the steel cable around the articles by several loops so that the winding length of the steel cable is shortened. In addition, the steel cable can be pulled and passed through multiple articles to serially lock multiple articles together. Moreover, as necessary, the steel cable lock is able to lock an article spaced from the fixed article by a longer distance.
A conventional steel cable lock has a lock body at one end of a steel cable and a lock pin at the other end of the steel cable for plugging into the lock body so as to lock a motorcycle or a bicycle. When locking a movable article with a fixed article, the steel cable is wound around the article to be locked and the fixed article by several loops and then the lock pin is plugged into the lock body to achieve a locking effect. However, the several loops of steel cable can only achieve the same locking effect as one single loop of steel cable. Therefore, some of the length of the steel cable is wasted. On the other hand, in the case that the article to be locked has large size or is spaced from the fixed article by a longer distance, the steel cable often has insufficient length for locking the article.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved steel cable lock structure which shortens the winding length of the steel cable and is able to serially lock multiple articles together. Moreover, as necessary, the steel cable lock is able to lock an article spaced from the fixed article by a longer distance.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: